In the related art, various thermal heads have been proposed as printing devices such as facsimiles or video printers. For example, a thermal head including a substrate, a heat generating section disposed on the substrate, driving ICs (integrated circuits) which are disposed on the substrate to control driving of the heat generating section, and a cover member covering the plurality of driving ICs has been known (see Patent Literature 1).